PH in a nutshell
by greentimeguitar
Summary: Pandora Hearts is depressing. When you can't handle it anymore, and that's when you know it's time to take a break and laugh. Read for fun and comic relief. Slight cross-over with d gray man and fma. kudos to those of you who watched them.


This needs an explanation.

This is my first time writing something for fanfiction. I wasn't going to put this on here because it's not a story (really it's just gibberish) but my sister wanted me to upload it so I'm doing it for her.

Anyways! I just threw in a bunch of PH characters doing random stuff. After all the angst and tragedy and mind blowing stuff actually going on in PH I needed a laugh and a break (ignore that please). I'm apologizing now beforehand for the confusion and randomness. So here, enjoy.

- greentimeguitar

PH in a nutshell

oz is painting the wall yellow

and alice is throwing vegetables at gil

who is slicing them with knives as they fly by

they land in a cauldron where sharon is cooking some stew

and echo is running around oz doing the chicken dance

with a straight face

vincent is polishing his earrings while he stares at gil in awe

elliot is rocking the guitar nearby using a rubber chicken

and leo is spoiling fma brotherhood to break

who's in tears and laughing and eating candy at the same time

and emily is comforting him

meanwhile reim is trying to clean the cauldron that sharon is using without burning himself

and ada is applying make-up to chesire, who is trying to run away but can't since she's stepping on his tail

and break's screaming "DON'T TOUCH MY EYE"

while sobbing over ed and al's angsty brotherhood

alyss is stealing the paintbrushes from oz, who is painting the wall yellow with his hair

and echo is still doing the chicken dance, except now she's doing it while singing "can-can"

oswald takes out a paper fan and starts wacking alice with it

who pulls meat out of her pocket and sticks it up his nose

and lacie is on facebook searching up d. gray-man

i don't know why

she just is

and fanning over allen and kanda's hotness

and jack is standing on the kitchen table, yanking kanda's beautiful long black hair out of jealousy

allen is furious because he's the one who wants to pull off kanda's hair. so he tries to kill jack with crown clown but it doesn't work because his arm is only able to hurt akuma

lottie grabs onto jack and chokes him for standing on the table and making it dirty

somewhere else levi secretly taking pictures of ada and alyss and putting them on tumblr and facebook and instagram

and lacie sees it and stomps over to levi to poke his eyes out

lavi is singing in the bathroom with the door open

and gil gets tired of swiping knives at nothing and goes over to the bathroom to throw them at lavi

sharon pulls vincent over by the ear to throw him into the cauldron

but he can't fit into it

so she pulls break away from leo and dumps him into the trashcan

elliot smashes the guitar over ada's head and she butt humps him into lacie

and lacie whips out uncle oscar from her giant pocket and javelin throws him at elliot

but she misses and hits leo instead, who flies across the room

he crashes into the wall and creates a hole where oz is painting and echo is doing the can-can but squawking like a chicken

and oz throws a tantrum and starts chasing alyss with scissors

so break and vincent are stuck in a trashcan and in a cauldron and chesire is trying to eat one of them but can't decide which one to eat

oswald finally pulls meat out of his nose and slaps it onto kanda's face

break is still crying hysterically inside the trashcan

kanda finally escapes but he's bald

oh well

allen starts cutting off jack's hair in revenge

jack rips out his earring and attempts to stab allen's eye with it

but he misses and he shoves it down lottie's throat instead

she doesn't like that

i guess jack dies

lacie melts into a puddle of water

reim is trying to yank vincent out of the cauldron because he's in the way of cleaning

ada has given up on chesire and is attempting to draw a flamel on alyss

whose running away from oz and his scissors

she trips over her white dress and takes ada down with her

lavi jumps down the toilet to escape from gil's knives

chesire steals candy from break but emily karate chops him into sushi

alice rips off her own hair to replace it with kanda's hair

reim finally rips vincent out of the cauldron but dies from his burns before he can finish cleaning

alyss and ada get up but sharon falls from the ceiling and they all fall down again

elliot uses the toilet

gil finds the piece of meat with oswald's booger on it and starts chopping it up

echo helps uncle oscar up and it's true love at first sight

vincent and allen admire each other's red eyes

lottie finally gets the earring out of her

by pooping it down the toilet

oz is confused

edward elric comes through the hole in the wall and slips on a cabbage

THE END

^ the true story of PH


End file.
